wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch mirrors
Incremental Update Manual patches: Unzip contents to your WoW directory and double click the file Blizzard Updater.exe to start patching. It seems that since 2.01, patched need to be under the Patches folder and not directly in the WoW directory, thus for example, if your WoW directory is installed in the standard location, patch 2.03 (English GB) file will be in the path: C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\'Patches'\WoW-2.0.0-to-2.0.3-enGB-Win-patch\wow-partial-1.MPQ Full Update This section contains "full" patches only. Meaning patches which upgrade the wow you installed from "cd" up to the latest version. e.g. : 1.x -> 2.1, or 2.x > 2.8, etc. Full Client Download * Add full client mirrors below General Mirror Sites Note, when adding a "general" mirror site: An english site may still be able to host german / french patches. However, it should be categorized under "english" due to the site language, not the patches that it offers. Updating Mirrors * If you get an error from a mirror URL, list the error with date and time after like: 404 error [[User:username]] 15:04 UTC, 31 January 2007 ** 404 error [[User:username]] 15:04 UTC, 31 January 2007 ** How it will look: *** mythical-mirror.net 404 error User:Fandyllic 15:04 UTC, 31 January 2007 * If there is already an error listed, just add the new one on the end. Try to wait at least 1 day before adding a new error. * If a URL has more than 4 errors listed in a month by different users, you can remove it. Installation Tips * With regards to the 2.0.1 patch, if you end up having to reinstall at any stage (either during this patch phase or later), the currently shown patches won't help. You would first need to patch up to 1.12.x, then to 2.0.1. Sensible people should wait for the 'Patch any version of WoW' from Blizzard and their official mirrors whilst the realms suffer their inevitable instability for a short period after the patch goes live. Torrents By default, larger patches for World of Warcraft are distributed through the Blizzard Downloader, which uses the BitTorrent protocoll protocoll and http protocoll. In case you're having problems with that downloader, or if you want to have more control over your torrent download, you can choose to use your own client, but sacrificing the http download. The process of getting a .torrent file for the download varies depending on the type of the downloader. *The Background Downloader that is active before patching day saves its torrent file to Cache\BackgroundDownload.torrent within your World of Warcraft directory. You can directly use this torrent file in whatever BitTorrent client you use. *The actual Blizzard Downloader that is distributed on the patching day does not save its torrent file by default. You will need a tool like WoW Torrent Extract to extract a .torrent file from the downloader. Alternatively, you can wait for somebody to do that for you and post a link on this page. * The Burning Crusade Downloader contains 2 Bit Torrent Files (Full and Slim). To extract them, follow these steps: ** Run your torrent extract program on the installer ** make a backup of the resulting torrent (*-2.torrent) and edit the file deleting the first starting sequence 'd8:ann' and rename the file to 'WoW-BurningCrusade-deDE-Installer-downloader.exe' and run the extractor again. -> You have extracted the last torrent sequence. ** To extract the first sequence edit the backup copy and search for 'd8:ann'. Delete the whole content in the file from the second find result to the end and save the file. -> You have extracted the first torrent sequence. A few clients you could use to download torrents: Patches